Why not?
by Jackaboy
Summary: Lelouch is super overpowered and is bored, hoping this world can entertain him, he sets out to make a legend. Lelouch is yet again placed in a new world. the story will be mainly Lelouch doing his thing either conquering the world, or some ladies. The zero we loved is now gone, Alpha Zero is Zero mkll, better in almost every way. Look out world, here comes your new maker.


**_A/N: this_** _is_ ** _based on another story I wrote, which mixed code geass and avatar the last air bender_**

 ** _C.C.:_** Jackaboy does not own Lelouch and his harem or Lord Tigre and his harem

Jackaboy: *sigh* I do not own Code Geass Or Lord Marksman and Vanadis

 ** _C.C.:_** my title was more accurate

Jackaboy: not falling for it, *water drop sound*

 ** _C.C.:_** you still don't know my name

Chapter one: Hello God, and king

* * *

"Well, that was anticlimactic." Lelouch muttered

Five minutes earlier(space-time)

* * *

 **Lelouch, do you now believe yourself worthy to enter us?**

"The 'Avatar world', as you call it, pretty much just bent to my knees, except Aang, he 'teamed' with me to fight the fire nation and..."

 **We can see you, so spare us the summary.**

"Ok, quick question, what about her?" pointing to D.S.

 **She is out of our control**

"Great" sarcastic as ever

 **Next trial is The land of the V** **anadis, goddesses of the elements.**

"WAIT FOR A SECOND, 'NEXT TRIAL' YOU HAVE NO IDEA THE HELL THE 'FIRST TRIAL' WAS!"

 **I assure you this is better and worse, in equal measures**

at that, he came down from his rage," what could possibly be worse then Avitar?" he questioned

 **tsundere and sadist goddesses with superiority complexes**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" he cried to the heavens, ironically.

 **But a third power**

"STILL NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

 **stop whining**

"you get to sit and watch, I have a right to be terrified!"

 **Anyway, onto Vandes you go**

"You pronounced it wrong"

 **No, I did not, good by.**

* * *

Four minutes later,

"well, that was anticlimactic"

* * *

God had seen fit to send him to a pre-made body, 11 years old if he had to guess. So no birth for him. :(

'Well, the temple was epic, at least'

 **we can hear you**

"still true"

 **this is where you will get your third 'power'**

"looks like a temple, but more dreary" he looked at it for a second, "what kind of power?" he questioned

 **shadow control and manipulation powers, but the goddess made it to more of a contract.**

"like geass?" if so, it would progress to higher levels as time went on, that would be great, or horrific, he would find out

 **somewhat, she wants you to find someone and direct them to her, in exchange for her blessing, or powers, if you prefer**

"tsundere or sadist?"

 **definitely sadist**

 _ **I can hear you**_

 ***sigh***

"Hello, miss?"

 ** _Tir Na Fal, goddess of darkness and death_**

"so how do we make the contract?"

 ** _You come in and I test you, if you win you get the contract_**

"ok"

Thirty seconds later,

'that was a very long walk'

 ** _But necessary, I only can grant a gift to those in the inner sanctum, where prayer is the strongest_**

"Ok, sure... , what's the challenge?"

 _ **To prove that you have the dedication, you seem to have none at first glance, but as the saying goes, looks can be deceiving**_

"how in the world would I..."

as he said that, a flash of light appeared, and his clothes disappeared.

 _ **By having you shoot me**_

as she said that, the light died down, and out came a young girl

 _ **This will be my form**_

"you,you,you..." he appeared to be at a loss,"why her?!", "And why no clothes?!"

 _ **To test the limit of your dedication and humility, to this girl, or this world.**_

 _ **If you 'kill me' you get your power, if you don't, you don't get the power**_

"No" his face was starting to tear up in almost pure anger, "NO!"

 _ **As I thought**_

" I will never put her through any more harm, real or not, for any power" with that, he walked away "good by"

 _ **You passed**_

"what?"

 _ **You passed, there should be no reason you can not hear me**_

"Ok, so can I have the name of the guy you want me to' protect'?"

 _ **Tigrevurmud Vorn**_

"is that a normal name here?"

 **Semi-**

"can I have clothes now?"

 _ **Any preferences, they can be magic, if necessary**_

"how about, my Julius Kingsley _ **(A/N: From Akito The Exiled)**_ outfit, that looked epic, and the eye patch can stop my geass, and a sword to use, all of which grow with me?"

 _ **Anything else?**_

"a cool staff with magic powers"(3rd staff if you search 'magic staff')

 _ **That good?**_

"sure"

 _ **I will accompany you in the form of a female, you have no choice in the matter, so you**_ _ **have 5 years to waste until he is ready, so go and have yourself some fun with our world.**_

* * *

 _ **A/N: this will be updated semi-often, the next chapter, The Beginnings of an Empire**_

 ** _INFORMATION, Statistics, looks, age, others, skip if you just want the story_**

Lelouch:

Age: (technically 36) 16(for most of the story)

Abilities: His boosted obedience geass(no longer controllable), shadow manipulation, shadow teleportation, fire summoning, earth summoning, water summoning, air controlling, code immortality, age counter(he can control his age), high strength(enough to break concrete), Insanely high intellect(Einstein would look dumb), high agility(20 meters a second), medium stamina(10 minutes before breathing hard at maximum ability), slight telekinesis, and minimal mind manipulation.

Looks: Lelouch: Short black hair, lean, purple eyes.

The New Zero:

Looks: Black featureless mask, skin tight black suit, cape

Stats: 2nd strongest being in the current world, second to the full elemental dragon(OC made with the 7 Vanadis items) for now. He has full control over his powers and is cold and detached when necessary. He is undergoing a process(unknown to him) that will eventually maximize his powers and change his shape to that of an elf. He has several shells surrounding his mental condition, like layers, which is slowly recovering from the trauma of dying and seeing Nunnally scared of him.

Abilities attributed to Zero and his outfit:

Helmet: his helmet is by far the highest tech piece of equipment in his arsenal, consisting of a sliding mask, which is necessary for dangerous diplomacy missions. A sound amplifier, for speaking to large crowds and making him sound more intimidating. Collision absorption, because he will be fighting, and to keep his brain as undamaged as possible. A small stash of drugs, for the containment and capture of enemy commanders. And his dagger, located in the rear of his helmet. The helmet is made of a material known only to Lelouch, far stronger than any other metal in their current world.

Cape: his cape is indestructible, has very little strategic importance, and is see though. in between the to see through parts of his cape is a screen, which tends to stay black, unless he feels like having an event or using it for other purposes.

Body Suit: allows for fluid movement and is skin tight, is filled to the brim with technology, like, nanobots made to regenerate the fabric should he get hit, artificial sukuradite made to further increase his mobility, cooling, and heating system and finally, an artificial mind(if he is not in the suit) that controls it.

Others: His entire suit is made to withstand all kinds of weapons, has stimulants so that he will keep up his destructive spree for long periods of time, and is able to give Lelouch a 'second sense' if you will, if he is about to be hit, the suit uses the stimulants in it to more out of the weapons line of fire.

* * *

 _ **A:N/ one of the Vanadis will fall for him at a time, over different**_ ** _measures of time_**

 ** _He will meet a second god of the world and gain more powers in later chapters_**


End file.
